


After Hours

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cleaning, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Sakusa receives some help when he has to clean up the office break room.Day 7:myth AU|| office AU ||angst
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: UshiSakuWeek 2020





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! The final day! Thanks for joining me on this journey. I hope you enjoy this last fic.

Sakusa sighed as he looked at the poor paper cutter, half a sandwich stuck to the side of it. He turned to look at Hinata and Bokuto, who at least had the decency to look ashamed by their actions.

“We’re sorry, Omi-san!” cried Hinata. “I didn’t have a knife and Bokuto thought it would work!”

Sakusa sighed again. “It’s fine.”

“Are you su-”

“I said it’s fine!” he snapped. “Just go home. Okay?”

Thankfully, Hinata and Bokuto were aware enough to pick up on his bad mood, and hurried out of the room. Once they were gone, Sakusa took a moment to sigh and reflect on how he ended up in this situation. It wasn’t entirely his fault that he always ended up having to clean up after their messes, but it didn’t help that any sign of mess bothered him to no end. One day, he’d have to not indulge them any further, but sadly, today was not the day.

Putting on gloves, Sakusa got to work cleaning up, not just Hinata and Bokuto’s failed lunch experiment, but the other messes left behind in the break room. You’d think people would learn by now, but no, it was always him throwing out half-empty coffee cups and leftover food from the fridge. He knelt down to get the cleaning supplies from one of the lower cabinets when he heard footsteps approaching. Assuming it was someone else sent to make his life worse, Sakusa turned around with a glare, ready to snap at whoever it was, but was surprised to see Ushijima instead, a trash bag in hand.

“What are you still doing here?”

“I had a little extra work to finish up,” Ushijima said as if it was obvious. “But then I overheard you talking to Hinata and Bokuto. I hadn’t realized it was you who did all the cleaning, so I apologize. However, I’m here to help you out now, if you’ll have me.”

Sakusa could only stare with wide eyes and nod mutely. His mind was busy trying to process if he was overwhelmed more by his crush and admiration for Ushijima or by the fact that he had noticed Sakusa at all, but he wasn’t about to turn down a chance to be alone with him like this, even if they were just cleaning.

They were silent as they did so. If there was anyone at the office Sakusa would trust with cleaning, it would be Ushijima anyways, so he felt no need to check on him, but it didn’t keep him from sneaking glances when he thought he wasn’t being watched.

“Where would you like me to put this?”

“What?”

Sakusa startled and turned around to find Ushijima standing behind him with the trash bag from before entirely full. Ushijima raised it, signalling what he was referring to, and Sakusa nodded.

“Oh, just over there.” He pointed next to the trash can. “The actual cleaning staff will be by later. They usually take care of this, but it helps them out a lot if we don’t make too much of a mess.” Sakusa contemplated his next words as Ushijima followed his instructions, but after taking a deep breath, he figured it’d be worth it. “Thank you for your help, by the way. I’m sure you’re busy with other things and there was no need for you to have to clean up.”

Ushijima gave him a small smile and Sakusa’s heart melted. “You’re welcome,” he said, “and it’s no problem on my part. You do a lot for our little office, so this is the least I could do.” He then walked over to Sakusa and patted his shoulder. “Please know that none of your work is ever in vain.”

“Right. Thank you. You too,” Sakusa said automatically. He was hoping for a bit more, but at least he had said something in response to him.

They continued cleaning in silence, but this time, it was a comfortable one. With the two of them, it didn’t take long for them to finish up and when they both bid each other farewell, Sakusa would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit grateful for Hinata and Bokuto’s shenanigans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/626628181076606976/after-hours)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1295051373000773633?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
